Hello Kitty
Character Depicted as a female white Japanese Bobtail cat with a red bow, Hello Kitty was born in England on 1st November. A bright and kind-hearted girl, she shares a close bond with her twin sister Mimmy. Learning her baking talents from her mama, Hello Kitty can make delicious cookies. She likes to collect cute things and her favorite subjects in school are English, music and art. Hello Kitty has a pet cat named Charmy Kitty and a pet hamster named Sugar. Charmy Kitty was a present from her papa, while sugar was a gift from her childhood friend Dear Daniel. Skill Hello Kitty sports a yellow square piece adorned with her signature red bow. Her skill takes 16 pieces to charge up. When her skill is activated, Glass Slippers appear on the screen, hitting nearby pieces and making them vanish. The skill radius enlarges every 2 levels, reaching the largest radius on the final level. Story Hello Kitty stars in the play "Cinderella" as the title role. I Cinderella Once upon a time, in a faraway land. . . There was a beautiful young maiden named Cinderella. Her wicked stepmother and two cruel stepsisters forced her to do all the housework. Yet, no matter how hard it was for Cinderella, she would never complain to her father or try to escape. One day, while Cinderella was cleaning the house in her filthy rags, her oldest stepsister shouted at her. "Cinderella!" she yelled. "Haven't you finished the laundry yet?!" "I'll do it right away," Cinderella replied, then swiftly and skilfully washed the clothing. Just then, the other stepsister approached with a letter. "It's here! It finally arrived!" "This is it. . . At long last!" It was an invitation to the royal ball to be held at the castle. With great excitement, the stepsisters put on their finest dresses, and left for the ball. II The Fairy Godmother Left alone in the mansion, Cinderella finished her housework. She then went out to look at the castle off in the distance, where the royal ball was being held. The royal ball was a wonderful party where people dressed in their finest clothing, and enjoyed the evening together. Cinderella knew of this too, but it was nothing more than a dream to her. "Oh, how I wish I could go to the ball. . ." Just as she made her wish, a fairy godmother appeared before her. "Beautiful Cinderella," she said. "You have such a gentle spirit, and you shall go the royal ball." The fairy godmother tapped a pumpkin with her wand, and turned it into an adorable carriage. Cinderella was shocked. The fairy godmother once again waved her magic wand, and this time Cinderella's tatty dress changed into a beautiful jeweled gown. Finally, the fairy godmother gave Cinderella a pair of elegant glass slippers, and said, "When the clock strikes 12, you must return to the mansion at once." Cinderella promised to return just as the fairy godmother said. Then she boarded the carriage, and was whisked off to the castle. III The Royal Ball The royal ball was already in full swing at the castle. Cinderella had never experienced such a wonderful time before. As she stood in awe, a handsome young man approached her. It was the prince of the kingdom. He was intrigued by Cinderella's beauty, and asked her to dance. Cinderella gladly accepted. It was the happiest time in her entire life. But such blissful moments pass quickly. The clock struck twelve as the sound of a chime echoed throughout the castle. Cinderella pulled away from the prince, and fled from the castle. The prince stood alone and dumbfounded, with nothing but a single glass slipper that Cinderella had left behind. IV The Glass Slipper When Cinderella returned to the mansion, her gown had changed back to tattered rags, and the carriage was nothing more than a pumpkin. After having spent the time of her life with the prince, Cinderella was again back to her daily life of despair covered in ash. One day suddenly, Cinderella was shocked to learn that the prince had come to the mansion. He was desperately searching the kingdom for that beautiful young woman at the ball with whom he had spent such a magical time, and was now having all the maidens in the land try on the glass slipper that she had left behind. Of course, that beautiful young woman was Cinderella. But she didn't dare speak of it now, not while in her tatty work clothes. The two stepsisters rushed out to try on the glass slipper. But because it was custom-made to fit Cinderella's dainty foot, and the stepsisters were disappointed to find it much too small for their feet. The prince ordered that every maiden in the kingdom must try on the slipper, so even Cinderella had to try it on her foot... and the prince and two stepsisters were shocked to see it was a perfect fit. At last, the prince found the beautiful woman he had been searching for, and so asked Cinderella's hand in marriage. Cinderella and the prince then returned to the castle together, and they lived happily ever after. The End